


Talk Smutty to Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Smut, bad romance novel writing for a bit, meta cuz I can’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: An imperfect first time with Dean will always be better than the perfect fictional story. Especially if he keeps talking smutty to you.





	Talk Smutty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For @spngenrebingo, Square Filled: Accidental Confession. Also for @kittenofsarcasm Cheesy Romance Challenge, prompt is in bold.

Grateful for the rare time alone, you tucked a pillow behind you and stretched your legs out across the cheap patterned bedspread. You sighed as the cheap pages fluttered open.

_Princess Aurora did not want to marry Gaston, Count of Thesia. Her heart belonged to the seventeen year stable boy, William. They would sail the shimmering seas to the New World in the morn, eager to live new lives together. It had been fate, a blessing by the great gods of Thesia, when they’d met that dawn in the sunny field behind the castle, their eyes meeting and the planets aligning to bring them true love. Aurora knew William was worthy of her undying devotion. And defying the King and Queen was an added thrill for the young princess._

_That night before they were set to sail, Aurora knew it was time to share her virtue with her handsome suitor. She craved this perfect specimen of the male anatomy; his pink pillowed pout, his bright eyes that seeked the window to her soul, his carved muscles that rippled in the sun while he bathed in the stream. When William took her to the stables that dark night, she wished upon the stars above that this first time, her first time, would be everything she’d dreamt of since she’d come of age. She’d give William her purest treasure as he made her a woman._

_“Oh Princess, I must make love to you this night, as I will want for you every day of our journey,” William promised. “You have my heart and soul, beautiful light. I am your eternal servant if you’ll have me.”_

_“Oh my sweet William,” Aurora begged, their tongues dancing to their own tune. “Take me now!”_

_William’s sly smile in return made Aurora’s nethers throb like never before. The passionate kiss they shared made Aurora moan wantonly, her fingers gripping William’s thick shoulders. He lead her to the loft of the barn where he’d laid out a blanket over fragrant hay, the stars shining through the planks of the roof. William worshipped her creamy skin with his lips, and when his hooded emerald eyes peered into her soul, Aurora spread herself open for him, earning a gasp from the man on his knees before her._

_William ravaged her succulent body, making Aurora’s every dream come true as he tasting her delicious flavor. Laying under her lover, Aurora gave in to her need, **her lithe body emulating and twisting, obeying an instinct she hadn’t known she possessed.** Aurora sang with pleasure as William’s beautiful member breached her womanly flower, her body welcoming him with a cry of pain and pleasure. William took her rough and deep there in the barn, Aurora’s chastity bidding adieu to their past as princess and stable boy, and a hello to a whole new future as their new bodies writhed in ecstasy._

_Aurora moaned as a rush of need burst through her veins like lucious fire. William held her close, his stiff cock reaching deeper to a place the princess had never sought out. Aurora cried out, loud enough to startle the horses as she clung to him._

_“Oh William, my love! I am yours!”_

You turned the page, eager to see how Aurora would react as William made her come for the first time. Suddenly the door to the motel room banged open, Dean startling you as he struggled to carry in a case of beer and two bags of groceries. You stared as he dropped everything onto the table with heavy thunks. I'd let him take me in the barn anytime, you thought. He shed his jacket, revealing broad shoulders under his gray Henley before popping open a beer and walking towards you.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you squirmed, pushing yourself up the bed to rest your back against the headboard. You were annoyed that he’d interrupted your alone time with the romance novel you got for $1.99 at the gas station earlier that day.

Dean arched an eyebrow and walked closer so he could see the book you now were hiding against your chest. Shit. Damnit. You did not want him to know about your little fetish for cheap erotica. “I ah...I just got it. Not a big deal.”

“You’re reading trashy smut?” He laughed when he saw the cover you were grasping. He held out his hand for the book. “Lemme see.”

“Hey, don’t knock it til you try it!” You were immediately defensive of your secret hobby. He gave you a sly smile, like the one that the stable boy wore in the book. Ugh damn Dean Winchester and his stupid gorgeous face.

“Oh sweetheart, we can knock one off if you want to try it.” His tongue peeked out between his teeth as he arched an eyebrow.

“What?” Did Dean just insinuate...no.

“What?” Dean tilted his head as if you’d been the one that had hinted to...wait, what’s happening exactly?

Suddenly Sam swung open the door, pausing when he took in you and Dean staring each other down. “What’s up?”

Dean’s smirk only made you more exasperated.

“Okay fine, I like smutty romance novels and Dean caught me reading this,” you waved the book in the air. “But you two should give me a break cuz Dean I know you loooove your cartoon gang bang porn and Sam, don’t get me started on the sorority sisters threesome video on your laptop!” Both boys were silent, gaping as they looked anywhere but you or each other’s faces. Sam blushed to a tomato red while Dean seemed speechless for once.

“It’s called anime, and it’s an art form!” Dean finally spit out.

You rolled your eyes as Sam turned. His cheeks were still red as he picked up the Impala’s keys and left without a word, the door closing with an ominous click. Apparently Sam was not ready to discuss his erotic paraphernalia.

“Touchy,” you muttered. Dean walked cautiously towards you as you tossed the book onto the mattress, the cover showing Aurora swooning in William’s arms on a seaside coastline, presumably the affluent kingdom of Thesia.

“You uh, you know about those videos?” Dean rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“Of course,” you shrugged. “I’m with you guys 24/7 and it's not like you’re very good at hiding it.”

Dean’s mouth gaped open like a fish again before he looked down at your book. “Ummm, I’m sorry if you’re embarrassed or whatever.” He flipped the paperback over in his hands and read the quote on the back.

_William drank of Aurora’s honey, and she sighed his name, writhing under her lover as the stars in the sky turned to blooming fireworks of gold._

_"Take me," Aurora moaned. "Take me now!"_

It was one thing to get turned on by the smutty story, but hearing it narrated in Dean’s deep voice made you tighten your thighs together. Shit, you knew some of these romance novels were terrible writing but you swear Dean could read a Chevy manual in that deep gravel growl and you’d probably come.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked down at your clasped hands and legs. “You know this isn’t very good.”

“Well, then just tough shit! Give me my book back!” You reached towards him, pouting when he held it out of your reach. “Dean! I mean it, give me my book!”

“Why princess, so you can writhe under your lover under the stars?” He snickered as he avoided your hand from smacking his shoulder.

“Fuck you, Dean,” you sassed back.

“Okay,” he shrugged.

“What?” Your eyes widened. He couldn’t mean that.

“What? You’re clearly hard up and anything to help a friend.”

“Oh my god! You’re such a dick,” you groaned, standing up and yanking your book from his hand. “I’m gonna go somewhere else.”

“Hey, no. Sweetheart,” Dean followed you to the door while you wrestled to get your coat on. “I’m sorry, I was just teasin’ you. Come on, you don’t have to leave. You know I like to tease.”

You paused with one arm stuck in your jacket. You turned to look up at him, seeing he was being genuinely nice now. He was smiling brightly, sweet and friendly. He really had been teasing even if he was being a dick.

A smirk tilted up the corner of your mouth as you tossed your jacket back onto one of the chairs in the dinette, the book sailing through the air after. “Just teasin’, huh?”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry. No more.”

You took a deep breath. “Oh I never agreed to that, stable boy.”

Dean gasped as you flung yourself at him, quickly catching up as your lips mashed against his. A deep groan built in his chest and he grabbed your waist, lifting you up and dropping your ass on the table, one of the grocery bags falling to the linoleum with a crash. You moaned as his lips moved to your ear, kissing and nibbling while you pulled at your shirt and then his. Dean paused your kisses to strip you and then him, tugging on your wrist to pull you down onto his bed.

“This what you wanted, princess?” he asked as his lips moved down your neck and over your collarbone. “Want me to take you?”

“Fuck, Dean,” you whimpered, wrapping a leg around one of his thighs. Oh jesus christ, his thighs. You couldn’t believe this was really happening. It was the middle of the afternoon in wherever the fuck America and you were in bed with a naked Dean Winchester. Thank the gods of Thesia.

“Wanna make you see fireworks,” Dean kissed up your neck again, his hands kneading your breasts as you wiggled underneath him, “see you explode underneath me.” This wasn’t gonna take long. Not if he kept talking.

You flipped him onto his back, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. Dean’s hands moved up and down your back, before one strayed to your hip and the other to your clit. You cried out against his mouth as his fingers pressed back and forth.

“Fuck Dean, yes,” you groaned, arching your back. As you leaned back down to kiss him he arched up to meet you, your foreheads crashing together with a thunk.

“Ow!”

“Son of a bitch!”

You both grasped your own foreheads, groaning at the pain. You carefully rolled over onto your back with no injuries, the throbbing dissipating. You lay on the bed, holding your tender forehead and looking at the ceiling before hesitantly glancing over. Dean’s eyes met yours and he moved to lean over you, his hands holding your jaw still so he could kiss you again. You moaned as he slid between your legs, his cock hard where it pressed against your thigh.

“Want you,” he kissed down your neck. As he moved down your sides he reached the place where you were most ticklish and you giggled, arching off the bed. Dean lost his balance, grabbing the edge of the mattress and your thigh as he started to fall to the floor. You screeched, trying to hold on to the blankets but failed, landing on top of him with a shriek. Dean groaned from the weight of you flopping down on top of him, the two of you tangled in the polyester comforter on the floor.

You gasped when the door opened and Sam walked in. He cautiously walked around the edge of the bed to find you struggling to cover your bare ass with the twisted comforter while lying naked on top of his grumpy brother.

“Oh god, it’s like a bad porn,” you muttered.

“You guys okay?” Sam asked slowly with a growing grin. “This looks...complicated.”

"Yeah Sam, just get the fuck out!” Dean swore.

“Okay, I’m gonna go.” Sam laughed as he walked towards the exit, the Impala keys jingling. "About time, you two!" 

“Go see if there’s some slutty sorority girls at the pool!” you yelled after him as he shut the door.

Dean smirked but pushed at your shoulder, clearly wanting you to get up and off of him. You pulled yourself up onto the bed, tugging the top sheet up to cover your breasts.

“So...guess this was a bad idea,” you smiled.

“Yeah, probably not the best,” Dean nodded, the comforter held just over his pelvis as he stood in front of you.

You stared at each other for a moment before he dropped the blanket and pushed you back down to the mattress, both of you groaning as you dropped the sheet and wiggled up the bed. You moved quickly now, foreplay a formality. Dean pulled away to grab his pants from the floor, digging a condom out of his pocket. As he attempted to roll it on he somehow snapped the plastic against his cock.

“Ow!” he yelled. “Son of a bitch that fucking hurt!”

“You’ve done this before, right?” you mocked him. He glared at you, slinking back up the mattress now that his rebellious condom was secure.

“Shut up,” he kissed you hard as he pushed inside, his mouth absorbing your loud moan that rivaled his answering groan.

“Fuck. Dean, you feel so good,” you gasped as he started to fuck you hard, holding onto his shoulders as you tossed your head back. Dean’s lips found your neck and he growled as he nibbled down to your collarbone. Aroused from your reading time and then making out, you were pretty much going to come the second he told you to.

“You drive me crazy with your sass mouth,” he grumbled as his hips smacked against yours, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. “Makes me want to pound the bitchin’ right outta you.”

“Don’t be, oh fuck! Don’t be a dick then,” you replied before groaned loudly as Dean’s fingers circled your clit. He gasped as you clenched around him, your nails digging into his shoulders. “Dean, god yes!”

“Yeah, c’mon baby, scream my name as I make you explode,” he growled. In the back of your mind you wanted to mock his word choices, but oh god you were going to do exactly what he told you to do. Your back arched and you seized around him, your pussy clenching tight before you were moaning his name again, holding on as he chased his own orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m, I’m gonna…” he trailed off, his eyes shut tight.

“Fuck me deep Dean. Wanna see you come,” you insisted. “C’mon, harder!”

“Christ,” he groaned, his eyes opening to meet yours. “You and your filthy...oh fuck!” Dean lost it as your nails dug into his ass. He stuttered your name as he came, his body trembling over yours as he groaned loudly.

He continued to shake for a minute before he slowly lifted his head and looked up at you. You smiled and took a deep breath, nodding that you were okay. With a groan he pulled out and flopped down next to you.

“Well that just happened,” you stated, breathing heavily as you stared up at the ceiling.

“Yeah. Damn,” Dean nodded. “Was that...phew! Was that good for you?”

“Yeah,” you turned your neck and smiled at him. “But I think we can do better next time.”

Dean laughed and shuffled to the end of the bed to pull his jeans and shirt on. He tossed your shirt and sweat pants at you. “Stable boy needs some time to recharge, princess. Let’s eat the dinner that you pushed onto the floor.”

“I did not,” you pouted. You dressed as you watched him walk over to the table and collect the spilled contents and broken paper bags. A smile tipped the corner of your lips up as you thought about his voice, how you’d felt when you heard him talk dirty. Even if it wasn’t the best dirty talk you’d heard, it was Dean. You definitely wanted more of that.

“Hey Dean,” you crossed your arms, apprehensive to ask but eager for more. You leaned down and picked up the romance novel, smoothing over the cover.

“Hmmm?” He was frowning as he tried to salvage chicken strips that had fallen all over the floor.

“Someday, will you...ah nevermind, its weird.”

“What?” He looked up. His hair was going all different directions and his Henley was on backwards. You’d left a little purple hickey on his neck apparently. He was absolutely adorable. You had no chance in hell of ignoring your crush now.

“Well, will you maybe…” God, please don’t laugh. “Will you maybe read one of my smutty books out loud? Like with me?”

Dean grinned and strolled closer. “You like me reading that smutty shit?”

“Your voice, it’s just really hot,” you licked your lower lip. “I’ll even let you pick one out.”

“Hmmm,” he ran his hands up and down your arms. “Do they make any about badass hunter chicks that fuck their equally hot and charming hunting partners?”

“They do,” you grinned. “It’s called fanfiction.”

“Oh don’t start that shit again!” He rolled his eyes. 

“It’s true!” you laughed.

“Damn that son of a bitch Chuck! It’s creepy that all these chicks out there…” Dean trailed off, tilting his head as if he was having an internal debate. He fought a little smile. “Well it’s kinda hot, but it also freaks me out! It’s none of their damn business what I look like full frontal!”

You smirked, thinking about the Supernatural fanfic you’d seen online. Dean had no idea how hot it could get. Smutty romance novels have nothing on horny women that love fictional characters.

“So that a yes to the book?” you asked softly, trying to make a compromise and still get your way.

“Yeah. Maybe. But don’t tell Sam.” He bit the corner of his lower lip before leaning in. “Well maybe we can find one about you and me? Like one of those fanfics things. Probably be hot.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “So hot. And I know just the one.”

Dean arched a brow and smiled, slipping an arm around your waist before kissing you softly. Okay, so your first time together hadn’t been perfect. But with a voice like his and some smut to enjoy in your free time together, you knew real life would always be way better than fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
